


Your family will love me.

by Kaylock



Series: Oops! I'm falling for Wally West. [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylock/pseuds/Kaylock
Summary: Boyfriend's get nervous all the time about meeting their girlfriend's parents, Wally was far past meeting Bruce for the first time, so that wasn't an actual worry. His girlfriend had already met his parents, but how will she deal with this part of his family was what worried him.Probably not what you're expecting. Cheesy thoughts.





	Your family will love me.

**CENTRAL CITY**  
**March 9, 19:23**

“Ok, so, she is probably not going to hold back now that you’ll be the only guest so…”

“I think I can handle—“

“You don’t understand, she pulls out her entire arsenal and we would spend as much time together as possible when I was a little younger, so she’s got embarrassing material of me for centuries to come”

“That’s going to be absolutely adorable”

Wally groaned loudly at his happily unhelpful girlfriend before attempting to continue his lecture “Anyway, focus on _her_ , he already loves you anyway”

Victoria brightened up at this “He does?”

His girlfriend was too adorable for her own good “Yeah, yeah” He snorted “Get out of your happy place, I need you here on Earth”

“Honestly Walls, I’ve got it, it’s not like it is the first time I meet them”

“No, but this time I’m presenting you as my girlfriend, for Iris that’s going to make the situation completely different!”

Usually the scenario looked something like this, a young boy worried about meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time for plenty of reasons:

What if the big bad dad didn’t like them at all? Preparing for that presentation would be like writing up a curriculum for a hard-to-get job in which if you got one wrong you could pretty much get kicked out and never see the “job” again.

What if they asked too many questions? The girlfriend has to prepare the boyfriend carefully before entering the danger zone, educate him on the no-no’s and the do’s; Now, there was the worry for the relationship, meeting the parents was taking a new step on the relationship!

On this scenario Victoria wasn’t panicking about Wally meeting Bruce, Bruce knew Wally pretty well, in fact, he had a huge file on him, not that she’d tell him that but it should be a given.  
  
On this scenario she wasn’t worrying about meeting her boyfriend’s parents either, she wasn’t panicking about how to greet them and being reassured by Wally that she’d do great and they’d love her anyways.

No, no, Wally was getting nervous about her meeting his favorite aunt and uncle, and she was the one trying to reassure him it was all Okay.

“You might be forgetting that I got a pretty good idea of what Iris is like, even if I have only personally met her once; what? You think I’m going to say something ridiculous?”

“It’s not that, I mean—“ Wally tried to present a scenario when his hands were taken in between hers, Victoria pressed them together comfortingly.

“In any case, I’ve been trained by Bruce Wayne. You know, the multimillionaire, philanthropist, playboy? Who’s been bugging SO much about me attending meetings with him so I can schmooze people up, what could possibly go wrong with this pretty face?” She grinned wide attempting to look comical.

She succeeded if Wally’s chuckle was any indication, he sighed and brushed up his thumb across the back of her hand gently “I know, I know, you’re perfect” He smiled “I just want them to _really_ like you, not just— like you, you know? To really adore you” He attempted to explain himself.

“Whatever happens will happen, and in case they somehow don’t seriously adore me by the end of the night then well, I’ll try harder next time” She assured.

Next time, that felt like a whole timeline away, it kind of sent chills down his spine for a moment as he relished at the suggestion of a next time. He smiled, then nodded, finally ready to knock on the door.

«•••»

“So when I presented Wally to Barry for the first time I immediately told him he was the president of the Flash fan-club where he lived, even though I didn’t know Barry was The Flash at the moment”

“Oh! I know! But did you actually tell him he was the president AND only member?” Victoria asked Iris with a big grin

“I _CANNOT_ believe you have teamed up against me” Wally looked straight at his girlfriend in utter betrayal.

“Oh please Wally! This is the best thing! Now I’ve actually got someone who can one-up me on your dirt”

“I don’t know about that Iris” Victoria looked thoughtful “Geez, there’s so many things he’ll do in the future I just want so bad to talk about”

“Hallelujah for the risk of messing up the entire time-line” Wally groaned placing his face on his hands while Barry laughed at his misfortune.

“So we can revisit his past, do you have pictures?” Victoria grinned innocently, they hadn’t even blinked when an album appeared on Iris’ hands.

The red-headed woman thanked her husband with a huge grin as Wally awaited for more of his torture.

 _‘Though. It isn’t all bad’_ He told himself glancing up at the others who were already reviewing his terrible history of grins that were too uncomfortably wide and pouts for the camera; of his head getting stuck on a fence and blurry images of him trying out the school baseball uniform he hadn’t been actually interested in at the time.

He could complain loudly all he wanted, but at this point it was all for show and Victoria’s knowing glances made it obvious to him she knew it was.

There was something comfortable about the scene before him, about some of his favorite people enjoying their time together at his expense, about the warm smiles crossing their faces when they found a picture of him they couldn’t laugh about, just be happy for.

And of course, the beautiful smile on Victoria’s face as she got a picture she wanted from Iris aside from the butterflies turning his stomach over at the realization that she had wanted the picture of him so badly.


End file.
